Pebbleclaw's Journey
by Pebbleclaw
Summary: Pebblepaw is sent on a quest by the Tribe of Endless Hunting...
1. Intro

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing.

**Introduction**

This takes place long after Firestar's reign.

**Author's Note**

In the Warrior's series, there are not many cats in the Clans. This would lead to inbreeding, which makes no sense because the cats know who their kin is. So I've made huge Clans.

Also, I've edited the apprentice ceremony a bit.

* * *

_Below are some conversions to make things easier for you. Some are in the original books, some are my own._

**Measurements**

Nose-length: two centimetres/one inch

Whisker-length: twelve centimetres/five inches

Tail-length: thirty centimetres/twelve inches

Fox-length: one metre/three and a half feet

**Timeframes**

Sunrise (dawn): when the sun rises (about 6am, depending on the season)

Sunhalf: halfway between sunrise and sunhigh (about 9am)

Sunhigh: when the sun is at its highest (about 12-1pm)

Sundown: when the sun begins to go down (about 3-5pm)

Sunset (dusk): when the sun sets (about 6pm, depending on the season)

Moonrise: when the moon is in the sky (about 7-8pm, depending on the season)

Moonhalf: halfway between moonrise and moonhigh (about 10pm)

Moonhigh: when the moon is at its highest (about 12-1am)

Moondown: when the moon begins to go down (about 3-4am)


	2. ThunderClan Allegiances

******

* * *

ThunderClan Allegiances

* * *

**

**Leader**

Willowstar - _Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes_

**Deputy**

Fawnpelt - _Light brown she-cat, green eyes_

* * *

**Medicine Cat**

Magpiefur - _Black and white tom, blue eyes_

_Apprentice - _Skypaw

* * *

**Warriors**

Sparrowtail - _Orange she-cat, amber eyes_

Tawnyfoot - _Pure white tom with patchy orange feet, amber eyes_

_Apprentice - _Brackenpaw

Swiftheart - _Dark grey tom, blue eyes_

Nightclaw - _Black tom, green eyes_

_Apprentice - _Icepaw

Frostwing - _White she-cat, blue eyes_

Hawktalon - _Ginger tabby tom, green eyes_

_Apprentice - _Rowanpaw

Mistypool - _Pale grey she-cat, blue eyes_

Ambercloud - _Ginger she-cat, green eyes_

_Apprentice - _Berrypaw

Blazetail - _Orange tom with bright red tail, amber eyes_

Mayleaf - _Pale ginger she-cat, amber eyes_

Keenspirit - _Black she-cat with white chest fur and paws, blue eyes_

_Apprentice - _Sagepaw

Heatherstorm - _Ginger she-cat, green eyes_

Ashwood - _Grey tom, green eyes_

_Apprentice -_ Blossompaw

Owltalon - _Patchy brown tom, amber eyes_

Longpelt - _Long-furred grey tom, blue eyes_

Beefur - _Golden tom with stripes of black, amber eyes_

_Apprentice - _Rustpaw

Whitewhisker - _Dark grey tom with long, white whiskers, blue eyes_

Eaglefeather - _Black tom, green eyes_

Honeyshadow - _Golden she-cat, amber eyes_

* * *

**Apprentices**

Brackenpaw - _Brown tabby tom, amber eyes_

Icepaw - _White she-cat, blue eyes_

Skypaw - _White she-cat with patches of light grey, amber eyes_

Blossompaw - _Light grey she-cat flecked with white, green eyes_

Berrypaw - _Dark ginger she-cat, amber eyes_

Rowanpaw - _Brown tom, green eyes_

Rustpaw - _Ginger tom, green eyes_

Sagepaw - _Tortoiseshell tom, blue eyes_

* * *

**Queens**

Fernleaf - _Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes _(mate is Hawktalon)

_Kits - _Pebblekit

Raincloud - _White and dark grey she-cat, blue eyes _(mate is Tawnyfoot)

_Kits - _Daisykit, Thornkit and Hollykit

Mintshadow - _Dark ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes_ (mate is Ashwood)

_Kits - _Quailkit and Robinkit

* * *

**Kits**

Pebblekit - _Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, green eyes_

Daisykit - _White and black she-cat, blue eyes_

Thornkit - _Ginger tabby tom, green eyes_

Hollykit - _Grey she-cat with ginger paws, blue eyes_

Quailkit - _Grey tom, blue eyes_

Robinkit - _Ginger she-cat with white chest fur, green eyes_

* * *

**Elders**

Jaggedfang - _Dark ginger tabby tom, amber eyes_

Shadeheart - _Black tom, blue eyes_

Volefur - _Brown she-cat, green eyes_

Patchflower - _Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, blue eyes_

Spottedwhisker - _Dark grey she-cat whose whiskers are flecked with white, amber eyes_

Tallpoppy - _White tom with brown paws and ears, amber eyes_

Curvedear - _Dark brown tom with unusually curved ears, blue eyes_

Lakepelt - _Grey she-cat, blue eyes_


	3. RiverClan Allegiances

**

* * *

RiverClan Allegiances

* * *

**

******Leader**

Volestar - _Small light brown tom, blue eyes_

**Deputy**

Shellheart - _Pale ginger she-cat, green eyes_

* * *

**Medicine Cat**

Silverlake - _Silver she-cat, amber eyes _

_Apprentice - _Smokepaw

* * *

**Warriors**

Foxfur - _Orange tom, green eyes_

_Apprentice - _Swiftpaw

Roundear - _Ginger and white she-cat with unusually round ears, blue eyes_

Brightheart - _Dark grey she-cat, green eyes_

Littlesky - _Light grey tom, amber eyes_

_Apprentice - _Strikepaw

Nightstalker - _Black tom, amber eyes_

Bushtail - _White tom with a dark brown tail, blue eyes_

Frostleaf - _White she-cat, blue eyes_

_Apprentice - _Slypaw

Weedwhisker - _Dull brown tom, green eyes_

Firefur - _Bright ginger tom, amber eyes_

Snowflake - _White she-cat, green eyes_

_Apprentice - _Mountainpaw

Shiningdew - _Gold and white she-cat, amber eyes_

Darkpelt - _Dark brown tabby tom, green eyes_

Quickclaw - _Dark grey tom, amber eyes_

Redclaw - _Red tom, green eyes_

_Apprentice - _Knotpaw

Twitchtail - _Small white and grey she-cat, amber eyes_

Pheasantwing - _Speckled brown she-cat, blue eyes_

_Apprentice - _Ravenpaw

Voiletstorm - _Tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes_

Tulipfoot - _Tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes_

_Apprentice - _Curlpaw

Sharptongue - _Grey and brown tom, green eyes_

Rushingwind - _Ginger tom, amber eyes_

_Apprentice -_ Largepaw

Sandfur - _Yellow she-cat, blue eyes_

* * *

**Apprentices**

Mountainpaw - _Brown and orange streaked tabby tom, amber eyes_

Ravenpaw - _Black she-cat, blue eyes_

Largepaw - _Pale grey tom with big feet, green eyes_

Strikepaw - _Ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes_

Smokepaw - _Dark grey tom, blue eyes_

Slypaw - _Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes_

Swiftpaw - _Tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes_

Knotpaw - _Grey and white tom with a twisted tail, green eyes_

Curlpaw - _Pale brown tabby tom with a curly tail, amber eyes_

* * *

**Queens**

Yellowstripe - _Dark yellow tabby she-cat, amber eyes _(mate is Weedwhisker)

_Kits - _Thrushkit and Russetkit

Whitecloud - _White she-cat, green eyes _(mate is Quickclaw)

_Kits - _Wavekit, Dapplekit and Fogkit

* * *

**Kits**

Wavekit - _Dark grey tom, amber eyes_

Dapplekit - _Grey and white speckled she-cat, amber eyes_

Fogkit - _White she-cat, green eyes_

Thrushkit - _Brown tom, green eyes_

Russetkit - _Dark yellow and brown tom, amber eyes_

* * *

**Elders**

Sunlight - _Golden she-cat, amber eyes_

Crowclaw - _Black tom, blue eyes_

Oakring - _Orangey-brown tabby tom, amber eyes_

Greyeye - _Ginger tom with unusual grey eyes_

Dovefeather - _White she-cat, amber eyes_

Dustflower - _Pale brown she-cat, blue eyes_

Leopardtooth - _Bad-tempered tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes_

Pineshadow - _Ginger she-cat, green eyes_

Horsepelt - _Dark brown tom with a white patch on his forehead, amber eyes_

Floodpelt - _Grey she-cat, blue eyes_

Nettleheart - _Black and white tom, green eyes_


	4. ShadowClan Allegiances

**

* * *

ShadowClan Allegiances

* * *

**

******Leader**

Geckostar - _Dark ginger tom, amber eyes_

**Deputy**

Cinderpond - _Grey she-cat, blue eyes_

* * *

**Medicine Cat**

Marshpelt - _Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes_

_Apprentice - _Lichenpaw

* * *

**Warriors**

Thicketclaw - _Brown tabby with long claws, amber eyes_

Puddleheart - _Dark brown tom, blue eyes_

Brindleface - _Brown and black flecked she-cat, green eyes_

Boulderfoot - _Black tom, green eyes_

Lilyspots - _Pretty white and grey she-cat, blue eyes_

Beetlefang - _Black tom, dark amber eyes_

_Apprentice - _Larchpaw

Badgerfur - _Black and white she-cat, green eyes_

Mothpelt - _Mottled brown she-cat, blue eyes_

Mossleaf - _Dark grey she-cat, green eyes_

Toadheart - _Mottled brown tom, green eyes_

_Apprentice - _Rockpaw

Gingerfrost - _Light ginger she-cat with piercing blue eyes_

Thrushflight - _Small pale brown tom, amber eyes_

_Apprentice - _Lizardpaw

Swallowfur - _Dark grey tom with red and white chest fur, green eyes_

Stoneshadow - _Dark grey tom, amber eyes_

Tawnystorm - _Tawny she-cat, green eyes_

_Apprentice -_ Mistpaw

* * *

**Apprentices**

Larchpaw - _Brown tabby tom, amber eyes_

Rockpaw - _Black tom, blue eyes_

Lichenpaw - _Light grey she-cat, green eyes_

Mistpaw - _White she-cat, green eyes_

Lizardpaw - _Dark ginger she-cat, blue eyes_

* * *

**Queens**

Dawnwhisker - _Pale ginger she-cat, amber eyes _(mate is Puddleheart)

_Kits - _Rootkit, Stormkit, Barkkit, Mudkit

* * *

**Kits**

Rootkit - _Ginger she-cat, amber eyes_

Stormkit - _Grey she-cat, blue eyes_

Barkkit - _Dark brown tom, blue eyes_

Mudkit - _Brown tom, amber eyes_

* * *

**Elders**

Burnfur - _Dull red-brown tom, amber eyes_

Hailstorm - _White tom with flecks of grey, blue eyes_

Sorrelwhisker - _Brown she-cat, green eyes_

Spiderheart - _Black she-cat, amber eyes_

Squirrelfang - _Ginger she-cat, green eyes_


	5. WindClan Allegiances

**

* * *

WindClan Allegiances

* * *

**

**Leader**

Shrewstar - _Light brown she-cat, blue eyes_

**Deputy**

Birchwhisker - _Dark brown tom, amber eyes_

* * *

**Medicine Cat**

Bluefall - _Grey she-cat, blue eyes_

_Apprentice - _Pigeonpaw

* * *

**Warriors**

Snakefang - _Black tom, green eyes_

Littlewhisker - _Small white tom with short whiskers, amber eyes_

Larchheart - _Dark brown she-cat, amber eyes_

_Apprentice - _Falconpaw

Sootfur - _Black she-cat, blue eyes_

Palefoot - _Ginger she-cat with pale crème paws, green eyes_

_Apprentice - _Sweetpaw

Orangepelt - _Dark ginger tom, amber eyes_

Appleflower - _Red she-cat, amber eyes_

_Apprentice - _Duskpaw

Acornfur - _Brown she-cat, green eyes_

Hawkstripe - _Dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes_

Tinyfrost - _Small white she-cat, piercing blue eyes_

_Apprentice - _Patchpaw

Finchfeather - _Speckled brown tom, green eyes_

* * *

**Apprentices**

Falconpaw - _Dark brown tabby tom, green eyes_

Duskpaw - _Light brown tom, blue eyes_

Pigeonpaw - _Light grey she-cat, amber eyes_

Patchpaw - _Black and white tom, amber eyes_

Sweetpaw - _Grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes_

* * *

**Queens**

Vineheart - _Grey she-cat, green eyes _(mate is Finchfeather)

_Kits - _Echokit, Petalkit

* * *

**Kits**

Echokit - _Silver she-cat, green eyes_

Petalkit - _Light brown she-cat, green eyes_

* * *

**Elders**

Blackspot - _White tom with big black patch on back, amber eyes_

Hazelfur - _Ginger she-cat, amber eyes_

Rainclaw - _Grey tom, blue eyes_

Lightfeather - _Pale grey tom, green eyes_


	6. Prologue

**

* * *

Prologue**

* * *

Magpiefur stood on the bank of the river, peering over the reed fronds. Beside the lapping water sat a ginger tom and a black she-cat, gazing down at a tiny calico bundle of fur. The ginger tom bent over to lick the kit's ears and the she-cat purred with joy.

"She is beautiful, Hollyleaf," whispered the tom.

The she-cat, Hollyleaf, raised her head and stared at Magpiefur. "Yes she is," she mewed, more to the black and white tom than to the ginger one.

The ginger tom realised this and also raised his head to meet Magpiefur's gaze. His green eyes shone with pride and happiness.

"She will be great, Firestar," Hollyleaf added.

Magpiefur darted out from the reeds, toward the two cats and their kit. Before he reached them, Hollyleaf nudged the kit with a paw. "Time to come into the world, young one," she said. Hollyleaf turned and ran into the sky; a trail of glimmering starlight was left behind.

Firestar stood up and kicked a few pebbles toward Magpiefur before he too disappeared into the sky. Magpiefur slowed down and the pebbles rolled up to his paws. He looked down at them. They too were shimmering like stars. The river fell away, as did the trees and the sky and the reeds. All around him stretched an endless expanse of pebbles, and a small calico kit.

* * *

"Magpiefur, wake up!" came an excited squeal. "Wake up, Fernleaf is having her kits!"

Magpiefur jumped up as he received another sharp poke in the side. Skypaw, his apprentice, was bouncing up and down. "Come on!" she cried.

The tom had a quick stretch before sprinting to the nursery. Inside he found Fernleaf on her back, panting, while her mate Hawktalon stood beside her, murmuring encouraging words. Raincloud knelt near Fernleaf's tail.

"Say hello to your daughter," Raincloud whispered, lifting up a small bundle and placing it on Fernleaf's chest.

"She's beautiful," Hawktalon breathed.

Fernleaf licked the little kit's face clean. Magpiefur padded up to her. It was a tiny calico she-cat.

"What are you going to call her?" Magpiefur asked, giving Fernleaf's ear a quick lick.

Fernleaf turned to Hawktalon and beamed. "We're going to call her Pebblekit."


	7. Chapter 1: The New Apprentice

**Chapter 1**

**The New Apprentice**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Willowstar's call rang out around the camp. The cats of ThunderClan hurried out from their dens to sit below the Highledge. They looked up at their leader expectantly.

Fernleaf, Hawktalon and Pebblekit sat at the front of the assembly. Pebblekit's calico fur was neatly groomed and she sat up straight, straining to contain her excitement.

"Tonight we welcome a new apprentice to ThunderClan. Pebblekit." Willowstar beckoned the excited young she-cat with a wave of his tail.

"Go on, my daughter," Fernleaf murmured, curling her tail around Pebblekit's ears. Fernleaf and Hawktalon's eyes shone with pride for their kit.

Pebblekit bunched her muscles and sprang up onto the Highledge to sit beside her leader. She looked down on her Clanmates. Her mother and father, looking proudly up at her; she saw her friends Quailkit and Robinkit peering around the corner of the nursery; and at the back sat Magpiefur seemingly deep in thought, his eyes clouded with concern. Pebblekit almost frowned - what was he thinking, and why did he look worried about this ceremony? Had StarClan said something ill of her?

"Pebblekit, you are now six moons of age. Do you wish to become an apprentice of ThunderClan, and to learn the ways of the noble warrior code?" Willowstar asked.

"I do," Pebblekit squeaked, the only giveaway of her excitement being her twitching tail.

"Then from this moment on, until she has received her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Pebblepaw," Willowstar announced.

"Whitewhisker, you have proven yourself a courageous and loyal warrior," the leader continued. "And it is time for you to become a mentor. I trust you to teach this young apprentice everything that Blazetail taught you."

Pebblepaw leapt down from the Highledge. Whitewhisker padded to the front of the Clan and touched noses with the trembling she-cat.

"Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw!" cheered her Clanmates.

"Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw!" squealed Robinkit and Quailkit from the nursery entrance.

Pebblepaw beamed and pushed her way through the crowd of cats. Tails reached everywhere, stroking her fur and congratulating her.

Once the noise had died down, Willowstar called out, "Meeting dismissed," and clambered down off the Highledge.

"Go get some sleep," Whitewhisker mewed, resting the tip of his tail on Pebblepaw's shoulder. "I expect you to be up and ready tomorrow for your first day of training."

"Yes, Whitewhisker," Pebblepaw replied excitedly. "I will be the best apprentice ever!" she promised.

She slipped into the unfamiliar den. It would take some getting used to, to not wake up tucked in her mother's warm fur. She sniffed around until she found an area that did not have another cat's scent on it. Circling a couple of times to get comfortable, she stretched and lay down on the soft moss.

Several heartbeats later, three young cats entered the den. A brown tabby tom, a light grey and white-flecked she-cat and a brown and white tom padded up to her.

"Hello, Pebblepaw, I am Sagepaw," greeted the brown and white tom. "And this is my brother Brackenpaw and sister Blossompaw." He indicated to the other two cats with his tail.

Brackenpaw bowed his head. "Greetings," he mewed.

The two toms went over to one end of the nursery. Blossompaw curled up beside Pebblepaw and promptly fell asleep.

Soon another four cats entered and made their way over to Pebblepaw. They introduced themselves to Pebblepaw: Rowanpaw, a brown tom, Berrypaw, a dark ginger she-cat, Icepaw, a white she-cat, and Rustpaw, a ginger tom.

Exhaustion overtook Pebblepaw quickly and she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, you lazy badger."

A sharp poke in the side brought Pebblepaw to her senses.

_What gives?_ she thought angrily. _Let me sleep. _She snuggled further into her mother's belly fur and reached out a paw. Wait, that wasn't fur. It was moss! She was in the apprentice's den! _That's right! I'm an apprentice!_

"I'm an apprentice!" she cried, jumping up and startling Blossompaw.

"A very lazy apprentice!" Blossompaw hissed, regaining her balance and giving Pebblepaw another poke. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Pebblepaw padded over to the den entrance and stuck her head out. The sky was a light grey and tiny white flakes were drifting down.

"Well, no. There's no sun," she pointed out. "What's this stuff? Is it edible?" she rasped her tongue across the ground, which was buried in half a nose-length layer of the white mushy stuff. It tasted of cold water. "Brrr! It's freeeezing!" she exclaimed, jumping back.

"It's called snow," Blossompaw said, her miffed façade overshadowed by a _mrrrow_ of amusement. "And it's past sunhalf!"

"Sunhalf?" Pebblepaw echoed. "Oh no!"

She raced out of the den. The cold snow bit into her paws. _Great StarClan, I'm going to get frostbite!_ she thought frantically. She saw her mentor by the fresh-kill pile and hurried over.

"I'm so sorry!" she meowed. "I'm not used to an early rise! Please forgive me, Whitewhisker! I'll never do it again!" She danced from paw to paw, trying unsuccessfully to keep the cold off her feet.

"Calm down, Pebblepaw," Whitewhisker replied. "Most apprentices oversleep on their first day." He looked down at her paws. "You'll get used to the cold. It gets warmer around sunhigh, when the sun turns the snow to slush and it's not as cold."

"What is slush?" asked Pebblepaw.

"It's like thick, mushy snow."

Pebblepaw nodded her head and studied the fresh-kill pile. It was depressingly small; only a few scrawny birds remained. The leafbare was bitter, but ThunderClan had it much better than WindClan or ShadowClan. Her belly rumbled with hunger but she refrained from taking a blackbird - the queens and elders must be fed first.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, ignoring her pleading stomach.

"I'll be showing you the territory," Whitewhisker meowed. He shook his dark grey pelt, freeing it of its snowy covering.

Pebblepaw felt a pang of misery that she wouldn't be hunting or fighting.

Whitewhisker seemed to sense her annoyance and chuckled. "You'll be catching squirrels soon enough. Don't be impatient."

Pebblepaw nodded enthusiastically. _I'll be a warrior pretty soon, _she enthused. _And the best one, at that!_

"Okay, let's go!" she demanded.

Whitewhisker bounded out of the clearing and through the gorse tunnel. Pebblepaw followed eagerly, her paws squelching in the snow.

After a couple of fox-lengths from the tunnel, Whitewhisker stopped and whirled around. Before Pebblepaw even had time to register his stopping, he had pounced and pinned her to the ground.

The young apprentice squealed in shock and instinctively kicked out her back legs into the stomach of her attacker, resulting in a wheeze from Whitewhisker. He jumped off her. "Very well done!" he praised. "You'll make a fine warrior."

Pebblepaw was on her feet, hackles raised. When she realised Whitewhisker was assessing her, she sat down and began cleaning a forepaw modestly. Her fur burned with praise.

Whitewhisker continued walking, stopping at the top of the hill. "This is the Sandy Hollow," he mewed, flicking his tail toward a large sandy ditch in the ground. "That is where you will learn to fight." They padded down into the hollow. The snow mixed with the sand, creating a squishy, sandy mush. "This isn't very good training weather," Whitewhisker mumbled, shaking his head.

Pebblepaw understood what he meant. Her paws sunk a nose-length into the ground, making it difficult and sluggish to move.

"It's not good weather for learning how to hunt, either," Whitewhisker continued. "All the prey will be sheltering in their dens."

Pebblepaw frowned. _That won't stop me from being the best_, she thought.


	8. Chapter 2: The Vision

**Chapter 2**

**The Vision**

* * *

Whitewhisker led the way down toward the lake. Pebblepaw had never been far from the camp before, and the bombardment of new sights and smells was incredible.

Finally they reached the edge of the trees. The dirt and grass faded into fox-lengths of smooth little rocks, then that faded into several fox-lengths of sand. Behind that was the biggest stretch of water Pebblepaw had ever seen, bigger than she ever thought was possible. The falling flakes danced on the shimmering water for a few heartbeats before they disappeared. Pebblepaw could just make out the shapes of trees at the other end of the water, but it was clouded by fog and visibility was limited.

"This is the lake," Whitewhisker mewed. "And these are called pebbles," he added, flicking one of the smooth stones toward her with a paw.

"Can I touch it?" she whispered, still in awe over the mysterious-looking water. This water wasn't a dull brown like the water that pooled in the camp during the rain; it was the palest of blues, reflecting the white snow. A slight fog swirled around the surface of the water, like clouds dancing.

Without waiting for an answer, she bounced forward. She reached the edge of the lake and dipped a paw in. It was freezing! She could see the sand beneath the surface, and tiny fish were darting about between brown plant-like clumps.

Pebblepaw bent down and lapped up the crystal clear water. It was as icy, but it tasted different to the puddles she usually drank from. No taste of dirt or leaves or fur and a slight fishiness.

It was wonderful!

After lapping up as much as she could, she turned back to her mentor. Whitewhisker was standing at the edge of the trees patiently. A few fox-lengths away, the bushes rustled. Both cats turned toward the noise. Magpiefur padded out.

Suddenly, the whole setting seemed strangely familiar. She had a vision of two cats standing over her - a ginger tom and a black she-cat, both with blazing green eyes - on the pebbly bank while a black and white cat watched from the low fronds near the forest edge.

"Magpiefur!" Pebblepaw shouted aloud as she recognized the tom.

"Yes?"

Pebblepaw snapped out of it, rather confused. "Uh.... nothing," she flustered.

The medicine cat narrowed his eyes. He turned and stalked off down the bank, scenting the air.

"Are you okay?" Whitewhisker asked, his eyes showing deep concern for his apprentice. "You kind of spaced out a bit."

"I'm not really sure," Pebblepaw admitted. "I need to talk to Magpiefur." She ran down the bank after the medicine cat.

"Magpiefur! Wait!" The calico apprentice caught up with the tom. He turned around.

"What, Pebblepaw?" His voice was low, unwelcome. Pebblepaw recoiled in shock. Magpiefur was usually so friendly! His blue eyes blazed with an unfamiliar light - _frustration_?

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, stunned by his hostility.

He relaxed at this. "For what?" he mewed.

"I'm not sure," she muttered. "You just looked really angry at me for some reason."

Magpiefur frowned and shook his head. "Sorry about that. It's... medicine cat business."

Pebblepaw wasn't convinced. She was almost positive it had something to do with her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Pebblepaw," he replied. "You may ask me anything you wish." Despite what he had said, his eyes clouded with... _fear_?

Pebblepaw paused. "Do you know a ginger tom or a black she-cat? Both of them have green eyes," she asked timidly.

Magpiefur stiffened. His hackles raised ever so slightly. Immediately they flattened and he drew his paw over an ear to hide his more than conspicuous emoticons.

_He definitely knows something_, she thought to herself.

"Rustpaw is a ginger tom with green eyes," Magpiefur mewed, his voice quivering faintly.

"No, not Rustpaw," Pebblepaw said, shaking her said.

"No, Pebblepaw, I'm sorry," Magpiefur almost hissed. "I know nothing of these mysterious cats. Why?"

Pebblepaw shuffled her paws nervously. "Nothing," she mumbled. She turned and raced back to Whitewhisker.

* * *

Magpiefur stood on the edge of the moonpool, looking down into its depths. It was the halfmoon and Bluefall, Silverlake and Marshpelt, the medicine cats of the other Clans, along with the apprentices, Skypaw, Pigeonpaw, Smokepaw and Lichenpaw, had travelled to the sacred pond to share tongues with their ancestors.

Magpiefur was eager to speak to StarClan. He bounded forward and touched his nose to the ice-cold water. He closed his eyes and was instantly overcome by unconsciousness.

Snapping his eyes open, he was faced by a familiar-looking forest. It was near the camp on ThunderClan territory. Before him sat Firestar and Hollyleaf.

Magpiefur jumped up and growled. "What do you want with Pebblepaw?" he hissed.

Firestar flicked his tail bemusedly. Hollyleaf's ears twitched.

The medicine cat narrowed his eyes. "Answer me," he ordered.

Hollyleaf sighed. "Magpiefur, you know very well who we are," she whispered.

_How could I not?_ he thought. "I know who you are, but what I don't know is what Pebblepaw has to do with you!"

Firestar looked up to Silverpelt, his eyes shimmering. "Magpiefur, we cannot tell you everything, but what we can tell you is that Pebblepaw has a destiny unlike any cat before her." His voice was soft.

"What is this destiny?" the black and white tom demanded. "I'm a medicine cat, I need to know."

"No you don't," Hollyleaf meowed. "Not even Pebblepaw needs to know, not yet at least. The time will come, but do not be impatient."

"But she is only an apprentice. She doesn't deserve the harm that comes with prophecies!" Magpiefur argued.

"We have not prophesised anything yet," Firestar pointed out calmly.

They turned to leave. "Oh, and Skypaw is ready to become a medicine cat," Hollyleaf added, before they both padded into the sky. Two new stars appeared, glimmering down on Magpiefur.


	9. Chapter 3: Learning to Hunt

**Chapter 3**

**Learning to Hunt**

* * *

"What are we doing today?" Pebblepaw asked, her tail twitching with excitement.

"Well, I thought we might try some hunting skills," Whitewhisker replied.

"Hooray!" Pebblepaw exclaimed, bouncing up and down with joy.

"Calm down," Whitewhisker mewed, failing to suppress a purr of amusement. "If you do that all day, you'll scare all the prey from here to the moonpool!"

Instantly Pebblepaw stopped and sat perfectly still, her tail curled around her paws.

"Okay, let's go to the Sandy Hollow."

Whitewhisker led his apprentice to the training grounds. Already in the hollow were Ambercloud and Tawnyfoot with their apprentices Berrypaw and Brackenpaw. Berrypaw and Brackenpaw were fighting in the middle of the hollow, their cries echoing off the neighbouring trees. Finally Brackenpaw emerged victorious, pinning Berrypaw down and yowling with triumph.

"Good work, Brackenpaw," Tawnyfoot congratulated. "Willowstar will hear of this."

Brackenpaw beamed.

As Whitewhisker and Pebblepaw padded down into the hollow, Tawnyfoot dipped his head in greeting. "Good morning, Whitewhisker, Pebblepaw."

Ambercloud swished her tail in acknowledgement and started instructing Berrypaw on what to do if pinned down.

"Come, Brackenpaw," Tawnyfoot called. His apprentice bounced over and they left the hollow.

Whitewhisker and Pebblepaw went to one side of the hollow while Ambercloud and Berrypaw practiced on the other.

"Okay, Pebblepaw, I want you to pretend that root there is a fat, juicy mouse," Whitewhisker instructed. "It will be alerted of your presence at the slightest sign of movement, the slightest sound, the slightest smell, the slightest vibration from the ground."

Pebblepaw fixed her gaze on the said root. Whitewhisker stepped back. "Hunt."

Pebblepaw measured the distance between herself and the root-mouse. It was about two fox-lengths away. The day was warm and the snow was minimal; it was fairly easy to step without making a loud _squish_. She dropped onto her haunches and crept forward. Her paws made scarce a sound as she stalked forward toward the root-mouse. Once within a tail-length, she pounced, landing awkwardly on the root. She scratched at it and turned to face Whitewhisker.

"How was that?" she asked. Her face fell when she saw her mentor's amused expression.

"Come watch me hunt." He beckoned her with his tail and padded into the trees. Pebblepaw followed, crestfallen.

After a while Whitewhisker stopped. He nodded his head toward the base of an oak tree, where a thrush was scratching at the leaf litter. It kicked its legs about obliviously, searching for grubs and worms.

Indicating with his tail to stay still and be quiet, he dropped to the soil. He let his tail droop, suspending it nose-lengths above the ground. Flipping his pads over, he crept forward, taking enormous care to avoid stepping on the leaves and twigs. With great expertise, he bunched his muscles, calculated the jump, and then leapt soundlessly. The thrush beat its wings frantically, but Whitewhisker already had it in his paws. Grabbing its neck in his teeth, he crunched through bone and killed it.

Pebblepaw sat in awe as her mentor returned to where she was hiding, dropping the bird at her feet.

"We're upwind at the moment, so I didn't have to creep around it, but usually you will have to move upwind so that it doesn't scent you," Whitewhisker explained. He dug the soil away from the roots of a nearby tree and buried the thrush. "We can return later to retrieve this."

"Okay," he continued. "Resume a hunting crouch for me."

Pebblepaw copied Whitewhisker, keeping low to the ground. She stuck her tail out straight behind her and flipped her paws over. Stalking forward, she made her way through the undergrowth silently. It was difficult to manoeuvre through the tangle of twigs and after several heartbeats she tripped and landed on a particularly sharp branch.

"Ouch!" she cried, jumping up and inspecting her paw. The sharp bit had broken off as she pulled away and was now buried in her pad. "Whitewhisker, it hurts. I can't hunt on this." She waved the paw at him.

He took it in both of his forepaws and looked at the thorn. "You should go and see Magpiefur," he suggested.

"Does that mean I have to miss training?" she whined.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it's not too deep, you should be fine," he assured.

Pebblepaw sighed. "I guess if I have to."

Whitewhisker unearthed his catch and they walked back to camp. Pebblepaw had to hobble, as stepping on the injured pad sent a shock of pain through it. After what seemed like a moon, the apprentice finally limped into the medicine cat den. Magpiefur looked up from a pile of herbs.

"Skypaw!" he called. "Come and help Pebblepaw!"

Skypaw poked her head out of the cave in the rockface that she and her mentor shared. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked, bouncing over to Pebblepaw.

"I stepped on a sharp twig," Pebblepaw mewed, holding up her forepaw for the medicine cat apprentice to see.

Skypaw nodded. She returned to her den and came back heartbeats later with a swath of cobwebs. "Okay, flip the pad over and stay very, very still," she instructed.

Pebblepaw obeyed. Skypaw rested her free paw on Pebblepaw's wrist to hold the leg down and used her teeth to rip out the thorn. Pebblepaw winced as the sharp object came out. Blood pooled and began to dribble out of the wound. Skypaw seemed in high spirits as she tended to Pebblepaw's paw, winding the cobweb around the leg and pressing it in place to stop the blood flow. She was humming.

"Why are you so happy?" Pebblepaw asked.

Skypaw positively beamed with pride as she answered. "I'm having my ceremony today."

"Congratulations!" Pebblepaw was happy for this young white and grey she-cat, who seemed like she would make a terrific medicine cat. "You'll be great."

"Thank you." Skypaw finished with the cobwebs. "That's all fixed. If it doesn't hurt to put pressure on it, you should be fine. Come back at sunset and I'll remove the cobwebs."

"Thanks, Skypaw." Pebblepaw pushed down on her paw. It felt uncomfortable, but didn't hurt. _These cobwebs will help to silence my pawsteps_, she thought cheekily.

"How'd it go?" Whitewhisker asked as his apprentice walked out of the den. "Do you want to resume your training?" He was by the fresh-kill pile, his thrush newly added.

"Of course," Pebblepaw exclaimed. To prove she was fit, she added, "Race you to the Sandy Hollow," and darted out of the camp.

* * *

**Yay, I finally managed to update my story now that FanFiction is letting people log in again! Please review! I love reviews and promise to answer every single one :)**


	10. Chapter 4: The Blizzard

**Chapter 4**

**The Blizzard**

* * *

Pebblepaw ran as fast as she could, but was quickly out of breath. She hadn't been an apprentice long enough to build up the fitness needed. Six moons lazing about and playfighting in the nursery did nothing for strengthening muscles. Whitewhisker easily overtook her and by the time she walked down into the hollow, he was sitting there with his tail around his paws, purring with laughter.

"Blech, the snow is getting worse," Pebblepaw complained.

It was indeed; the flakes were now two nose-lengths deep. Pebblepaw had to wade through the thick layer of white. "I can barely walk!"

"Hmm, we should probably return to camp," Whitewhisker said.

Pebblepaw pouted.

"We can't hunt in this. The snow is far too deep, and it's getting deeper by the heartbeat."

"I guess you're right, Whitewhisker," Pebblepaw sighed.

They turned to leave but a sudden gust of icy wind blew through the hollow. Millions of glittering shards of frost raged around the two cats. The wind was strong, stronger than either had ever experienced. Pebblepaw was whisked off her feet and landed head-first in a mound of snow. She struggled to right herself up before being knocked over again.

"Whitewhisker!" Pebblepaw squealed.

Strong teeth grabbed her scruff and pulled her heavily into the shade of a nearby bush. The wind stabbed at the branches, sending in blistering cold particles. Pebblepaw was covered in ice and was shivering uncontrollably.

"We have to get back to camp!" Whitewhisker yelled over the roaring of the wind.

It wasn't very far to camp. They only had to go over the hill and through some forest. The problem was where to go. All around them was white. Pebblepaw couldn't see anything but white.

The hold on her scruff tightened and she felt herself being dragged through the snow. It was now up to her waist. Whitewhisker continually fell as he was buffeted from all sides by the storm. But somehow he made it up the hollow and pulled them both into a thicket bush, which offered a small bit of protection from the relentless wind.

The ice bit at Pebblepaw's eyes and injured paw, making the pain almost unbearable. She reached out a paw to seek out Whitewhisker but couldn't find him. She couldn't see the thicket bush anymore, just white, white, white. The cobwebs froze into the wound. Pebblepaw yowled in pain, but the wind just whooshed into her throat and stung that, too. Her teeth ached and prickled with cold.

She stopped calling. Nobody could hear her with the wind, anyway. It was roaring louder than the thunderpath!

Pebblepaw shut her eyes as tight as she could and curled into a ball. The snowstorm raged on, and the freezing whiteness was now completely covering her pelt.

"StarClan, help me!" she pleaded into her fur.

"Pebblepaw."

The apprentice snapped her head up. In front of her stood a ginger shape. A very familiar shape. _No!_ she screamed. _StarClan has come to take me away!_

"Pebblepaw, get up."

"I don't want to die!" she pleaded. "Please don't take me!"

Something occurred to her then. The wind was still massacring everything in its path. It was still as ferocious as before, if not more, still as lethal, still as unbelievably icy. If this was StarClan, it would be calm and peaceful.

"If you wish to live, my kin, then follow me," mewed the cat.

_My kin?_ She must be related to this muscular tom, then. Wearily, she rose to her feet. The storm fought to knock her over, sending shards of ice flying into her face, her eyes, her pelt. Icy claws gouged into her flesh, tearing at her injured paw and at her face. But what did she have to lose? She would certainly either freeze to death or be buried alive if she stayed in the thicket. If she followed this strange cat, maybe, just maybe, she would survive.

She dug her legs into the snow to anchor herself. Although it made moving a whisker-length take many, many heartbeats, she was not being thrown around by the fierce storm. Her fur clung to her sodden body. She was so numb with cold that it felt like she was being stabbed whenever she moved a muscle.

A black figure entered her vision. The black she-cat was there, rubbing her warm pelt against Pebblepaw's. "You can make it, my precious one," she whispered.

Pebblepaw couldn't see anything but the two cats. They were not fazed at all by the storm, so they must've been StarClan cats. Maybe the two cats were mates, and she was their child. But, no, weren't Fernleaf and Hawktalon her parents? A headache erupted and Pebblepaw ceased the confusing thoughts.

The tom lead the way while the she-cat pressed against Pebblepaw, soothing the biting cold a fraction. It was arduous work for the young apprentice, fighting the winds and trekking through the now chest-deep snow.

Pebblepaw almost tripped over something lying buried in the snow. The contact brushed away the top layer, exposing soaked grey fur. Ashwood! His eyes were closed and his paws were covering his face. Pebblepaw nudged another heap and Blossompaw appeared. The white and grey apprentice's green eyes stared up, unblinking.

Pebblepaw's heart wrenched with grief.

The ginger tom knelt over Ashwood. "He is alive but only just." He raised his warm green eyes to Pebblepaw's, asking her what she'd do.

If she left Ashwood there, she could make it back to the camp and get her frostbitten paws checked by Magpiefur or Skypaw quickly. She would be safe. If she dragged Ashwood along with her, there was little chance she'd make it back in time for her injured paw to be saved, if she made it back at all. Who knew if the tom would even survive?

But she couldn't leave a warrior here to die like this. She would risk it.

She dug the grey cat out and fixed her teeth in his scruff. Heaving with all her might, she pulled the tom along with the speed of a weak snail. With each step, a thousand thorns drove themselves into her legs. The snow clung to Ashwood's pelt, pulling him down, and making it that much harder to lug him. Complete exhaustion threatened, but she persevered, both for Ashwood's life and her own. Blossompaw was gone, and probably Whitewhisker as well, but she was determined to save Ashwood.

"I am so proud of you, my precious one," the black she-cat purred. "You are almost at the camp. Just keep following Firestar." She touched Pebblepaw's forehead with her tail, love and pride blooming deep in her green eyes.

So the tom's name was Firestar! He had been a Clan leader! Pebblepaw felt honoured to be led to safety by a noble leader and his supposed mate. But why, exactly, was he? That was a mystery.

After what felt like moons, Pebblepaw had hauled Ashwood to the camp tunnel. The snow was up to her chin.

"It is now time to leave you," the black she-cat mewed, touching Pebblepaw's cheek with her tail-tip. "We shall meet again, soon enough." She turned and padded away, disappearing into the swirling wind.

"Farewell, Pebblepaw." Firestar dipped his head and he, too, was gone.

Pebblepaw dragged the grey tom through the tunnel. The snow shallowed as she made her way through into the protection of the cliff. At the entrance to the camp, she collapsed.

A yowl sounded and footsteps approached. "It's Pebblepaw and Ashwood!" came Heatherstorm's voice.

Magpiefur hovered over Pebblepaw, concern and fear radiating off him like a beacon. He grabbed her scruff and began to drag her to the medicine cat den. She caught a glimpse of Skypaw and Heatherstorm carrying Ashwood.

"Blossompaw.... Whitewhisker..... dead," she muttered, closing her eyes. "Thank you.... Firestar."

Magpiefur stopped, his body going as rigid as a stone, but Pebblepaw barely noticed as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Okay, a lot of people have been bagging my choice of names. Sorry if you don't like them, but, well, I do. So, yeah, I get it, why don't you comment on something different, like, oh I don't know, say, _the story_?**


	11. Chapter 5: Aftermath

**Chapter 5**

**Aftermath**

* * *

Pebblepaw awoke to Willowstar's yowl at moonrise. She rolled over in her nest of moss, moaning in pain. Her injured paw felt like it had a whole thornbush protruding through it. Fresh cobwebs were plastered all up her foreleg. Her pelt was damp and freezing and her teeth ached with a strange tingling. She rasped her tongue over her fur in an effort to warm herself up, but only succeeded in making her tongue tingle as well.

Magpiefur and Skypaw weren't in the den; they were most likely under the Highledge for the Clan meeting. Ashwood was lying in a nest next to her. He was still unconscious, his eyes closed and paws twitching. Mayleaf and Honeyshadow were in further nests. Mayleaf was also unconscious, but Honeyshadow was awake and grooming herself, one ear up to listen to the meeting.

"We have suffered many tragedies today," Pebblepaw heard Willowstar yowl. "Shadeheart has informed me that what happened is called a blizzard, and that it is rare but fierce. The last blizzard occurred when Shadeheart was a young apprentice, many, many seasons ago. Pebblepaw, Ashwood, Mayleaf and Honeyshadow are in Magpiefur's den. It is thanks to Pebblepaw that Ashwood is alive; she dragged his unconscious body back to camp through the storm. Whitewhisker and Blossompaw have been reported dead, and Rowanpaw and Hawktalon are still missing."

Pebblepaw's heart twisted with fear for her father and his apprentice and with grief again for her mentor and Blossompaw. She heard the distressed wails of Ambercloud, Blossompaw's mother, Icepaw and Skypaw, Rowanpaw's sisters, Frostwing and Owltalon, Rowanpaw's parents, and Fernleaf.

"The blizzard has finally died down," Willowstar continued. "And the damage has been assessed. The impact to the camp was minimal: the cliff saved us from any real problems. However, the prey has been killed off and hunting will be even more difficult this leafbare. However, despite the horrors we have endured today, there are some ceremonies to be held. Firstly, will Brackenpaw and Sagepaw join me on the Highledge?"

Pebblepaw heard squeals of delight. Yowls of congratulations rose above the wind, loud and pride. After many heartbeats, the cries died down and Willowstar began the ceremony.

"Tawnyfoot, do you believe it is time for Brackenpaw to become a warrior?"

"I do, Willowstar," came Tawnyfoot's voice.

"Then I, Willowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brackenpaw, from this moment on you will known as Brackenfur. StarClan honours your skill and bravery and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

There was silence for a few heartbeats as Brackenfur licked the leader's shoulder, then the Clan chanted his new name. "Brackenfur! Brackenfur!"

"Keenspirit, do you believe it is time for Sagepaw to become a warrior?"

"I do, Willowstar," said Keenspirit.

"Then I, Willowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sagepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sagepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sagefoot. StarClan honours your intelligence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Once again there was silence as Sagefoot licked Willowstar's shoulder. "Sagefoot, Sagefoot!" cried the Clan.

"And now, I will turn the Highledge over to Magpiefur," Willowstar mewed.

"Congratulations, Brackenfur and Sagefoot," Magpiefur said. "Now for my own apprentice to receive her name. Skypaw, join me." A pause as Skypaw scrambled up. "I, Magpiefur, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Skypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Skyfeather. StarClan honours your determination and compassion, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

"Skyfeather! Skyfeather!" cheered the Clan.

Pebblepaw's heart swelled with happiness for the eager young she-cat. She would make a fantastic medicine cat.

"Meeting dismissed," Willowstar called out.

Heartbeats later Magpiefur was standing over Pebblepaw. "Stay away from Firestar and Hollyleaf," he hissed, then turned and padded into his cave.

So the black she-cat was called Hollyleaf, and Magpiefur knew of them! Why did he want her to stay away from them? Were they... were they bad cats? She found that difficult to believe - they'd saved her from the blizzard.

"Oh, you're awake, Pebblepaw!" Skyfeather squeaked, bouncing over to her. "I'll get you some herbs." She darted away into the cave, humming happily. A moment later she returned, carrying a brown pod in her jaws. She shook it gently and dozens of tiny black seeds fell out. "These are poppy seeds," she explained. "They will ease your pain."

Pebblepaw licked them up gratefully.

"You need your rest," Skyfeather mewed. "Try to sleep. Willowstar said he will give you another mentor when you are well enough."

Pebblepaw nodded and snuggled down into her nest. "Thank you, Skyfeather."

* * *

**Ok, I think I've figured out why everyone hates the name Magpiefur. It's because magpies don't have fur isn't it? Well, I say all my names aloud to make sure they sound ok. Magpiefeather is way too long and Magpieflight sounds retarded but Magpiefur sounds good. He's called Magpie_fur_ because his fur is patterned like a magpie's, not because I think magpies have fur.**

**Okay, enough of this. Get over the names, please. And review the actual story, that would be nice. =)**


	12. Chapter 6: Stranger Danger

**Chapter 6**

**Stranger Danger**

* * *

It took three dawns for Pebblepaw to recover enough to resume training. The day after the blizzard a patrol had been sent out and Blossompaw, Rowanpaw and Whitewhisker's bodies had been discovered. Hawktalon was still missing.

Ashwood had woken a while before Pebblepaw was freed, and when he discovered the story of his survival, he thanked Pebblepaw repeatedly.

"If it wasn't for you, I would be hunting with StarClan now," he mewed, his eyes blazing with appreciation. "I will be forever in your debt. You, a two-dawn-old apprentice, risking your life to drag me through a blizzard to safety. Incredible." He bowed his head. "Thank you, Pebblepaw."

He was still extremely weak, but was able to sit up. Yellow poultice was visible under the many cobwebs covering his pelt where the storm had driven icicles and thorns in. He smelled strongly of ice and herbs.

"I am sorry I could not save Blossompaw," Pebblepaw replied, dipping her head in grief.

Ashwood rested the tip of his tail on her shoulder. "Do not be." His voice was strong, though his eyes glimmered with remorse. "It is my fault. I should have taken her back to camp the moment the snow began."

Pebblepaw shook her head. "It was not your fault either, Ashwood," she objected. "No cat could have predicted how bloodthirsty the storm would become. I know how you feel, though. If I hadn't lost Whitewhisker in the blizzard, he may still be alive."

Outside the den, Willowstar summoned his Clan.

Pebblepaw brightened up. "I am getting a new mentor," she explained, and raced out of the den. Skyfeather had done a wonderful job on her paw.

She took her place at the foot of the Highledge.

"Whitewhisker is hunting with StarClan now, and Pebblepaw has recovered and is in need of a new mentor," Willowstar announced. He swept his gaze over the Clan, resting on a young golden she-cat. "Honeyshadow, you will be Pebblepaw's new mentor."

Pebblepaw bounded forward to touch noses with Honeyshadow. Honeyshadow was kind and friendly, and Pebblepaw was thrilled to have her as her new mentor. "Greetings, my apprentice," Honeyshadow whispered as they touched noses. "I am -"

A loud caterwaul interrupted her. Battle yowls sounded just outside the camp.

Willowstar was the first to act, leaping off the Highledge with ease and dashing across the camp, disappearing through the tunnel. Fawnpelt, the deputy, and the warriors were quick to follow. Pebblepaw and Honeyshadow quickly darted out behind them.

Pebblepaw stopped as she saw what was going on. A massive black tom was fighting with Hawktalon just fox-lengths away from the entrance. Willowstar, Fawnpelt and Longpelt pounced on the tom and dragged him off Hawktalon. Blood spurted from wounds all over Pebblepaw's father. Fernleaf rushed forward, wailing.

"Hawktalon! You're alive, you're alive!" she cried.

Skyfeather and Magpiefur hoisted the injured warrior onto their shoulders and hurried back into the camp, Fernleaf murmuring soothing words to her mate. Pebblepaw knew she should go with them, but she wanted to see who this stranger was.

"Who are you?" Willowstar hissed.

"I am Night of No Stars!" the tom spat, slashing out with a long-clawed paw. Longpelt snarled and sat on the offending foreleg.

Volefur pushed to the front of the crowd. "He's a tribe cat!" accused the elder.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review! I won't continue the story until I get at least 5 more reviews! Thanks =)**


	13. Chapter 7: Tale of the Tribes

**Chapter 7**

**Tales of the Tribe**

* * *

"What is a tribe cat?" Willowstar asked.

"They are cats that live in the mountains beyond the lake. The Clans found shelter with them on the Great Journey. The Tribe of Rushing Water, I believe they were called," Volefur mewed.

"How do you know so much?" spat Night Of No Stars. He writhed futilely.

"Elders know everything," Volefur boasted.

Willowstar narrowed his eyes. He pulled the tribe cat to his feet. There was no means of escape; a wall of warriors surrounded him. "What are you doing here?" demanded the ThunderClan leader.

"We need help," Night muttered.

"Be more specific."

"You know what," Night snarled. "I'm not really sure. Starwhisper just told me to find the lake cats and ask them to help us. Apparently our ancestors have prophesied a disaster and we need outside assistance."

"Why doesn't this Starwhisper come and ask us himself?" Willowstar snapped.

"_Her_self," Night corrected. "And she couldn't just leave the Tribe like that. It took me a moon to find this horrid place. Can you imagine a Tribe going two moons without its leader?"

"I cannot," Willowstar murmured, bowing his head. He would never be able to leave his Clan, for however long. "So how are we supposed to help you, exactly?"

Night licked his paw and drew it over an ear. "Starwhisper requested some... er... what were they called? Oh, yes, some _warriors_. Yes, she said that your Tribe of Endless Hunting will point out which warriors to send."

"You mean StarClan?"

"If they are your ancestors, then yes," Night answered.

Willowstar thought for a moment. He looked the tribecat up and down, realizing for the first time that bones were poking out from his ragged pelt. "Longpelt, Fawnpelt, get this traveller some food. I must speak to Magpiefur."

He pushed through the crowd and disappeared into camp. The cats dispersed, returning to their dens and tasks. Longpelt and Fawnpelt shepherded the disgruntled tom through the tunnel. Pebblepaw followed curiously. She'd never heard of tribes or mountains before.

Night stood beside the freshkill pile, sniffing it inquisitively. "What's this thing?" he asked, pointing to a bird.

"That's a pigeon," Longpelt snickered.

Night narrowed his eyes. "Don't laugh at me, lakecat, we have different prey. In the mountains we eat eagles and fish and hares and mice. Sometimes grouse. But we learn to hunt differently." He stood on his hindlegs, then with skilled precision, leapt high into the air, flipping over and cuffing the brambled roof of the camp. He landed gracefully on his forepaws, then swished his tail around them, gazing arrogantly at the two stunned cats. "_That_ is how you take down an eagle. I'd like to see you try that without getting killed."

Fawnpelt twitched her tail enviously. "Like you said, we live differently. We have no reason to learn to hunt like that. But I'm sure that, like it is the skill of ThunderClan warriors to stalk silently, and like it is the skill of WindClan warriors to run swiftly, that what you just demonstrated is no special talent in your Tribe."

Night snorted and rolled his eyes. "So, I am allowed to eat one of these?" he asked, indicating with an outstretched paw to the freshkill.

Longpelt grunted. "Well, we are extremely short of prey at the moment. So you can have a mouse."

Fawnpelt swept her tail across Longpelt's mouth and turned to Night. "If you participate in the hunting, then you may eat a larger prey. But later on you shall come hunting with Longpelt, Eaglefeather and I to feed the rest of the Clan. We could use your skills in this bitter leafbare."

Night dipped his head, realizing this she-cat was a respected authority figure. "Thank you." He chose a vole and turned around, noticing Pebblepaw for the first time. For several heartbeats he simply stood there, watching Pebblepaw watch him. "What do you want, lakecat?" he said through the vole in his mouth.

Fawnpelt turned at Night's remark and also saw Pebblepaw. She smiled. "He is a bit strange, isn't he?" she meowed.

Pebblepaw purred. She liked Fawnpelt; she was very friendly. "I've never seen a non-Clan cat before," she explained to Night. "Your life sounds so different to ours."

"Likewise, little one," Night replied.

Pebblepaw's stomach rumbled and the sight of the vole Night held made her mouth water.

"You remind me of my to-be, Sunlight Shining On Water. Would you like to join me and I'll tell you about my Tribe?"

"I'd love to!" Pebblepaw squealed. She grabbed a mouse from the pile and followed Night over to a log.

"What's your name?" Night asked, laying down.

"Pebblepaw."

"Wow, you lakecats have some strange names," commented the black tom.

"Our names change as we get older," Pebblepaw elucidated. "When I was born, I was Pebblekit. Then I became an apprentice and I was Pebblepaw. When I become a warrior, I'll be given a warrior name, like Pebblefur or Pebbleheart. If I ever become a leader, I'd be Pebblestar."

"Interesting. In my tribe we have the same name from birth until death. Except the Healer. Our Healer is Starwhisper." Night took a bite out of his vole. He paused to savour the unfamiliar taste, then swallowed and bit again. "Do you have a Healer?"

"We have a medicine cat that gives us herbs when we are sick or injured. He also speaks to StarClan for us." Pebble nibbled the fur off her mouse. "Who is your leader?"

"I guess that would be Starwhisper."

"Starwhisper is your leader _and_ your medicine cat?" Pebblepaw breathed. "Imagine the _power_ she would hold!"

Night nodded.

Pebblepaw gulped down the rest of her mouse and swiped her tongue over her teeth. "Are there are other Tribes where you live?"

Night nodded again as he licked up the remnants of his vole. "There never used to be. My mother would tell me stories about your Clan and how the other Tribes came to be. Would you like to hear them?"

"Of course."

"Well, she told me that many, many seasons ago, some cats from a distant forest travelled across the mountains in search of a new home. One of the cats, named Feathertail, was a prophecy from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. At the time our Tribe was being preyed on by the biggest cat anyone had ever seen, bigger than five cave guards. Feathertail managed to kill it, but she too died. The cats left and a few moons later they returned with their Clans. The Clans took shelter in our camp until they too left, finding their new home here. Seasons later, The Tribe of Endless Hunting sent the Healer a message, though he would tell nobody what it was. He kept disappearing, then coming back dawns later and claiming he had been doing business for our ancestors. Moons later, a new Tribe appeared. Just like that. Some hunters came across a strange scent bordering the forest edge. They crossed it and met unfamiliar cats.

'What are you doing on our territory?' yowled one of the cats.

'Who are you?' demanded a Tribe hunter.

'We are the Tribe of Falling Leaves!' declared a strange cat. 'And this is our territory, so get off it!'

The hunters ran back to camp, demanding to know what was going on. Stoneteller announced that he had recruited stray cats to form a new Tribe, as it was the will of The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Some cats were so outraged they left the Tribe and lived as strays. Soon after, hunters found another scent line, which belonged to a new Tribe created by the cats who had left. They were called the Tribe of Burning Winds, and they lived higher up on the mountain, on the bare rock where the wind is fiercely strong. So now, there are three Tribes, instead of one."

* * *

**Please review****! And also send in names for the Tribe cats! If you have a good name I'll put it in the story! Did I mention to ****review****?**


	14. Chapter 8: Slippery Rocks

**Chapter 8**

**Slippery Rocks**

* * *

"Tonight is the Gathering!" Willowstar declared. "And I will announce who is to go!"

It was a dawn later, at moonrise. Pebblepaw waited at the foot of the Highledge impatiently.

"Brackenfur, Sagefoot, Pebblepaw, Longpelt, Blazetail, Mistypool, Skyfeather and Fawnpelt will accompany me to the Gathering."

Pebblepaw leapt up with joy. She was going to her first Gathering! The chosen cats gathered at the camp tunnel, grooming themselves in preparation. She bounded over to join them. Honeyshadow joined her.

"Clean yourself up," she instructed. "You'll want to look nice when you meet the other Clans. And behave, Pebblepaw."

"I will, Honeyshadow," Pebblepaw promised, touching her nose to her mentor's. "Goodbye."

The cats were disappearing through the tunnel. Pebblepaw hurried to catch up, the excitement evident as she hummed. She caught up to Brackenfur and Sagefoot, who were chattering about the day's hunt.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Greetings," Brackenfur meowed, dipping his head.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Sagefoot commented, indicating with his tail to the bright stars of Silverpelt overhead. "Perfect for a Gathering."

"Are you excited?" Brackenfur asked.

"Am I ever!" Pebblepaw squealed.

The two toms chuckled.

After a long while, the forest gave way to scrubland. The group of cats stood before a river, several fox-lengths wide. The scent of WindClan drifted over in the breeze. Luckily, a few large rocks were visible nose-lengths under the surface. Willowstar bunched his legs, then sprang onto a shadow beneath the water. He balanced on that for a few heartbeats, before leaping over onto the next rock, then the next, and finally onto the bank.

Without difficulty, the rest of the cats followed, bouncing over the rocks easily from moons of practice.

After Sagefoot had crossed, Brackenfur stood back. "You go," he offered.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and hurled herself through the air, landing belly-first on the rock. She scrabbled to find a foothold on the slippery surface. Again, she flung herself across the water and sprawled awkwardly over the next rock. Her paws and belly fur were saturated, but at least she hadn't fallen in. She could hear the Clan giggling a fox-length away.

_One more_.

Standing up, she pounced again, but at the last moment slipped and fell.

"Pebblepaw!"

She flailed her legs uselessly, struggling to keep her head above the water. Icy claws dragged her under. She felt the bottom of the river; it was only a fox-length or so deep, but the current was strong. She tumbled across the rocky bottom. Her lungs were burning.

Suddenly, the weight against her pelt lifted. The freezing water fell away, and the night wind blew across her sodden fur, sending violent chills through her body. She could feel someone dragging her onto shore, but couldn't muster the strength to open her eyes or even register who it was.

Frantic paws rolled her over, spilling the water from her mouth. She groaned.

"She's alive," whispered Skyfeather's voice. A soft murmur of gratitude rippled around the cats. "Pebblepaw, can you hear me?"

Finally, she found the strength to flutter her eyelids open. A white and grey blur swam into view, then slowly morphed into a she-cat. With great effort, she scrambled to her paws. She could see the other cats now. Brackenfur was a whisker-length away, his eyes shimmering with fear.

Pebblepaw coughed up some more water. "Sorry," she muttered. "And thanks."

Skyfeather sighed and curled her tail around the young apprentice. "You should be thanking Brackenfur. He jumped in and pulled you out."

Pebblepaw turned to the brown tabby tom and smiled. "Thank you."

"It's okay, at least you made it," he murmured.

"Skyfeather, if she is up to walking, then we really must get going," Willowstar meowed.

"I'm fine," Pebblepaw claimed, taking a wobbly step.

The cats began to continue the journey, giving the occasional glance back to Pebblepaw. Skyfeather walked on the left of Pebblepaw, and Brackenfur on the right. They were in WindClan territory; Pebblepaw could smell the wind and the grass. The slope of the moor was getting steeper, making it more difficult for the calico she-cat to secure a foothold on the snowy grass. Brackenfur inched closer, protective. His tail twitched anxiously, wary of possible falls. Pebblepaw didn't notice a thing; she was concentrating hard on keeping one paw in front of the other.

"Great StarClan, how much longer?" Pebblepaw cried. It was approaching moonhalf.

"We're about halfway," Skyfeather replied.

Pebblepaw groaned. _Only halfway?_ she thought blearily.

They came to a small Thunderpath. It was cracked and ugly, typical of the hideous black things. The cats padded across it quickly, not at all eager to meet any insomniac monsters. They continued on, past the horseplace. The sound of roaring water could be heard nearby.

The grass turned slowly into a sludge of mud and snow. Pebblepaw saw a dip in the land, and walking closer, saw a ferocious stream of water falling downwards, disappearing underneath the ground*. She shuddered at the thought of falling into that, to be swept along with the merciless current, being ripped apart from all sides by the jagged rocks. Brackenfur swept his tail along her back, as though trying to comfort her.

A new scent erupted unexpectedly. It was of water, reeds and fish. RiverClan. They must be on their territory. Springs of long dry grass spotted the landscape, ending in feathery tuffs. Pebblepaw pushed her way through them until finally they dispersed and before her stood a muddy stretch of earth, poking out into the lake from the mainland. Beyond that she could see the island rise up, its brilliant trees reaching for the sky.

The mud was sticky and Pebblepaw mumbled blaspheme under her breath as the muck inched its way up her legs. After a few fox-lengths, the peninsula ended. A massive tree hugged the water, lying horizontal across the lake. Willowstar led the way across it. Skyfeather, confident that Pebblepaw was over her near-drowning, leapt up and darted across.

Pebblepaw clambered up over the roots of the enormous tree and onto the trunk. The wood was rotting; future generations would need to find a new way to get across. She peered down. The water was silent, dark, ominous. She dug her claws in, and with great care, launched herself across the trunk, scrabbling at the mossy bark with frantic paws. As branches emerged and got thinner, she took aim, then threw herself across the half a fox-length of open water.

Brackenfur jumped down after her. The rest of the cats were already gone. Brackenfur and Pebblepaw pushed their way through walls of shrubs and interspersed boulders until they found the centre of the island.

Pebblepaw gasped. It was alive with different-smelling cats, some ThunderClan, some RiverClan, some ShadowClan and some WindClan. They were all socializing happily, discussing events and swapping stories. In the middle of the clearing stood a large pine^, its branches open wide, inviting the leaders to perch on its arms and address the Clans.

"This is amazing," Pebblepaw breathed.

* * *

Magpiefur stood on bare rock. It was smooth, light grey, unfamiliar. A strong wind blew across the featureless land, sending particles of dust and debris flying about. The medicine cat looked up at the sky; it was white, and tiny snowflakes were beginning to drift down.

A bee was fighting the wind, buzzing with effort. On the ground nearby was a single brown feather; the tail feather of a sparrow. It sat in a crumpled heap of grey ash. A sharp talon blew in breeze, landing nose-lengths away. A couple of pebbles rolled about at Magpiefur's feet.

He knew exactly what this dream meant.

* * *

* _author's note: look at the map on the Warrior's website and you'll see what I mean_

^ _author's note: I think it's a tree they use, I haven't read the books in AGES so forgive me if I'm wrong_

* * *

**Note: Magpiefur's part is happening back at camp.**

**Thanks for the reviews people, please keep reviewing. =)**


	15. Chapter 9: The Gathering Announcement

**Chapter 9 - Part 1**

**The Gathering**

* * *

Despite the incident, ThunderClan was still early. Willowstar always liked to leave prematurely to give everyone a chance to chat.

Pebblepaw watched as Brackenfur padded over to a group of cats and she followed. They tipped their heads in greeting as she approached.

"Hello!" Brackenfur said, sitting down. "I am now Brackenfur!"

"Congratulations," mewed a pale grey RiverClan tom with big, wide paws. "We have also received our warrior names." He pointed with his tail to his companion, a white and grey tom whose tail was severely twisted. "I'm Largefoot."

"Knottail," claimed the white and grey tom.

"I'm Pebblepaw. What are your names?" Pebblepaw asked of three she-cats.

"Sweetpaw," introduced a shy grey WindClan tabby. She shuffled her paws.

"I'm Lichenpaw!" exclaimed the more boisterous light grey she-cat, reeking of ShadowClan.

"Mistpaw," boasted a white she-cat, also of ShadowClan.

"Nice to meet you all," Pebblepaw mewed. "Did any of you get the blizzard?"

"Yes!" shrieked Sweetpaw suddenly. Realizing her outburst, she quickly bowed her head in embarrassment.

Brackenfur flicked his ear as a signal to continue.

Sweetpaw sighed. "Falconpaw and his mother and his aunt died in it. I almost died; I was caught out with my mentor Palefoot, but Bluefall managed to save us, along with Appleflower, Duskpaw and Patchpaw." She paused, then sighed again. "I'll miss Falconpaw."

Largefoot touched Sweetpaw's shoulder with the tip of his tail, a gesture of condolences. She sniffled.

"Nobody was killed in ShadowClan," mewed Lichenpaw, "because nobody was out at the time." She twitched her ear, not wanting to discuss exactly why every cat was in camp then.

"My father went missing, and we never found him," Knottail reported, his ears drooping. "Did you suffer any, Pebblepaw?"

Pebblepaw nodded. "My mentor died, as well as my father's apprentice and Brackenfur's sister."

Brackenfur bowed his head in grief.

It was moonhigh. The leaders' yowls sounded around the clearing. The cats walked over to sit before their leaders. Cinderpond, Birchwhisker, Fawnpelt and Shellheart sat underneath the oak.

"I will go first," Geckostar announced, stepping forward. "The snowstorm did not affect ShadowClan. We have lost some prey, but the marsh still has reptiles. Dawnwhisker has given birth to Rootkit, Stormkit, Barkkit and Mudkit. We also have three new apprentices, Lizardpaw, Larchpaw and Rockpaw. That is all."

He stepped back and Volestar took his place. "RiverClan has lost a brave and noble warrior in the blizzard. Quickclaw has gone to hunt with StarClan. Nettleheart has gone to live with the elders, and we have two new warriors, Largefoot and Knottail, and three new apprentices, Slypaw, Ravenpaw and Swiftpaw."

Next was Shrewstar. The light brown she-cat looked down on her clan, eyes filled with sorrow. "We have lost three brave cats in the blizzard. Falconpaw, Larchheart and Acornfur are in StarClan now. We have also lost four cats to the hunger of leafbare. Frogpaw, Tigerpaw, Rainkit and Tawnykit. But we are far from weak. We have a new warrior apprentice, Sweetpaw, and a medicine cat apprentice, Pigeonpaw, and we will fight anyone who dares enter our territory." She scanned the clearing, giving fierce warning glares to everyone.

Finally it was ThunderClan's turn. Willowstar stepped up. "We lost three cats, Whitewhisker, Blossompaw and Rowanpaw, in the blizzard also. But we have also gained another medicine cat, Skyfeather, and an apprentice, Pebblepaw." He didn't mention Night - it was none of the other Clans' business. "That's all."

The leaders leapt off the tree and gathered up their Clans. Pebblepaw and Brackenfur waved goodbye to Largefoot, Knottail, Sweetpaw, Mistpaw and Lichenpaw and departed with Willowstar and the rest of ThunderClan.

It was past moondown by the time the cats returned to camp. Magpiefur was waiting at the entrance, his tail swishing anxiously.

"Willowstar, I must speak with you," he mewed, flicking his tail toward the dark brown tabby tom.

Willowstar nodded and followed Magpiefur into his den. Pebblepaw watched them go with curiosity, but she knew that she'd never know what important things they were discussing. Maybe one day she'd be Pebblestar and know everything that was happening within the Clan. It was nice to dream, but she knew she'd never be leader.

Sighing, she padded into the apprentices den. Icepaw, Rustpaw and Berrypaw were snoozing away. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Part 2**

**Announcement**

* * *

Pebblepaw woke up to Willowstar's calling yowl. She stood up, yawned and stretched, and slipped from the den. It was sunhigh. The Clan had already collected at the base of the Highledge, heads tilted up toward their leader. Beside Willowstar sat Magpiefur and Night. Pebblepaw joined the crowd.

"StarClan has finally revealed who the chosen warriors are that will travel with Night Of No Stars. The first cat..." Willowstar paused dramatically. "Beefur."

The gold and black tom's eyes shot open in surprise. Cheers rose up amongst the cats. "Beefur! Beefur! Beefur!" He walked through the waving tails and congratulatory meows and sat beneath the Highledge, beaming with pride.

"The second cat... Sparrowtail."

The orange she-cat jumped up with a startled squeal. Her mouth gaped open as she made her way through the cats. "Sparrowtail! Sparrowtail!" chanted the Clan as she joined Beefur under the Highledge.

"The third cat... Ashwood."

Ashwood touched his nose to his Ambercloud's, then beamed at Sagefoot and Brackenfur and turned to walk up to the Highledge. "Ashwood! Ashwwod!" cried the Clan. Ashwood nodded to Beefur and Sparrowtail and took his place.

"The fourth cat... Owltalon."

A patchy brown tom stepped forward. His mate, Frostwing, sobbed and licked his fur sadly. Skyfeather, his daughter, flicked her tail across his shoulders. He bowed his head and padded up to the Highledge. Pebblepaw could tell he didn't want to leave his family, but he wouldn't disobey StarClan. "Owltalon! Owltalon!" cheered the Clan.

"The fifth cat..."

Magpiefur's ears drew back in apprehension. His eyes bore into Pebblepaw's, showing fear and worry.

"...Pebblepaw."

* * *

**Sorry for taking ages to update. I've had a billion assignments and still do so it might take a while for the next update.**


	16. Chapter 10: Legend

**Chapter 10**

**Legend**

* * *

Pebblepaw's mouth gaped open. _Me? But I'm just an apprentice!_

"She's only an apprentice!" Fernleaf wailed, rushing over and curling her tail protectively around her daughter. "I won't let her go!"

"Do you defy the will of StarClan?" Willowstar mewed.

"Surely there must be some other cat who could do it?" Fernleaf cried, her voice shrill with fear for her only kit.

"I'll go!" Hawktalon declared, stepping forward. "My daughter need have no part in this."

Magpiefur leaned over the Highledge to face Hawktalon. "You cannot simply swap over cats of prophecies," he said sternly.

"But she is so young!" Hawktalon argued. "It's not fair to send her on such a terrifying and exhausting journey!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Magpiefur hissed. "But it is not me to say who is to go!"

Hawktalon opened his mouth to retaliate again, but Pebblepaw stopped him by saying, "If I must go, then I will. StarClan has said it, and I must obey."

"But Peb -"

"No, Mother," Pebblepaw whispered. "This is not my choice. Nor is it yours."

"Fernleaf, Hawktalon, calm down," Willowstar ordered. "StarClan has decided that this apprentice must travel to the mountains with the other four warriors. And she shall. Those cats, Beefur, Sparrowtail, Ashwood, Owltalon and Pebblepaw, will go to Skyfeather in the morning and sort out travelling herbs. You will leave tomorrow at sunrise. Pebblepaw, you can spend the night in the warrior's den with your parents."

As soon as Willowstar's dismissing yowl sounded, she escaped her parent's howls and darted into the elder's den. There was something important she had to see to.

"Volefur?" she mewed.

Two green orbs appeared beside her, followed by a brown she-cat. "Yes, young one?"

"Greetings," said Spottedwhisker, a dark grey she-cat with flecked whiskers.

Pebblepaw bowed her head to Spottedwhisker and turned to Volefur. "Volefur, I must ask you something. Can I speak with you?"

"Of course, Pebblepaw. Shall we talk over some freshkill?" Volefur padded out of the den and over to the freshkill pile. She chose a magpie and sat beside the elder's tree, watching Pebblepaw expectantly. The apprentice chose a sparrow for herself and joined her.

Pebblepaw could see how old Volefur was. Her fur was paling and ragged-looking, her eyes dull, more life disappearing from them as each dawn passed. She was the oldest cat in the Clan.

"Volefur, do you know who Firestar and Hollyleaf are?"

Volefur paused halfway to taking a bite from her magpie and smiled. "Indeed I do. There is not an elder alive who does not know the story of the great Firestar and his kin."

Pebblepaw beamed. She was being visited by such a legendary cat? "Please tell me," she pursued.

"Many, many seasons ago, there was a warrior, Tigerclaw, who seemed the brave, noble warrior, but he was a traitor. He killed the deputy and aspired to kill the leader and take over the Clan. It was Fireheart, who was earlier a kittypet but was invited into the Clan as an apprentice, who discovered his plan. He stopped him from killing the leader and Tigerclaw was banished. But Tigerclaw later turned up as the leader of ShadowClan. Tigerstar led a dog pack into ThunderClan. It was Fireheart, once again, who discovered his plan and, with the help of some other warriors, they lured the dogs to the gorge in the old territory. The leader drowned afterwards and Fireheart, who was then deputy, became Firestar. Tigerstar recruited BloodClan, a band of kittypets with a lust for blood. The leader of BloodClan killed Tigerstar. Firestar brought all the Clans together and won the battle against BloodClan.

"Many seasons later, the forest was being destroyed by twolegs. Cats were being captured, dying of starvation and impacts with the monsters that were tearing the forest apart. StarClan sent a cat from each Clan on a journey to the sun-drown place to find Midnight the badger, who could speak cat. Brambleclaw was chosen from ThunderClan, and Firestar's daughter Squirrelpaw went with him. Midnight told the chosen cats that they must leave the forest and find a new home. So when they got back, after much dispute, the Clans left. They travelled over the mountains and found their new home here. Firestar's other daughter Leafpaw found the moonpool. Her and her sister where given their warrior names, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Brambleclaw and his half brother Hawkfrost were the sons of Tigerstar. Hawkfrost stood in his father's footsteps and lured Firestar into a fox trap. But Brambleclaw saved him and killed Hawkfrost.

"Seasons later, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had three kits, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. These three cats had the power of the stars in their paws. Jayfeather could walk in the dreams of other cats; Lionblaze could fight in battle with the strength of TigerClan; and Hollyleaf... well, nobody really knew exactly what Hollyleaf could do, but it was pretty powerful."

Volefur finished eating her magpie and licked the blood off her paws. Pebblepaw hadn't touched her sparrow. She was still in awe over the stories she had been told. From the sounds of it, the cats she had seen were rather extraordinary.

But one question remained - the most important question of all.

Why exactly were they visiting her?

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long update and short chapter; I've been really caught up in assignments and exams.**

**Thanks to those people who sent in names for the tribe cats. I'll certainly be using them :). And thanks for everyone who reviewed!**

**BTW, I haven't actually read the third series. The stupid shops in Australia don't like Warriors, and the library hasn't got half the books in the third series. So I got the info off Wikipedia. Sorry about that.**


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Last Note**

I've just realized that I have totally screwed up this story. I haven't planned it and so have no idea where I am going. I've totally ruined the whole plot and the Tribe of Rushing Water.

I give up.

Featheredwing, Alycat112358 and Emberheart are the only people who have bothered to read and review the story so far, and I apologize to those loyal fans for my horrible selfishness.

But I'm not continuing this story. Sorry. Look out for _Tribes of the Hunters_ - I plan to continue that.

P.S. If for some retarded reason you want to continue my story, feel free. Just tell me.


End file.
